


I Drove All Night

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline takes a chance on RJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drove All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song by Cyndi Lauper.

She paced the length of the hotel room furiously. Her body ached. She needed to see RJ, to be touched by him, to feel him inside of her, his nails biting into her hips as he plunged into her over and over again.  
  
They hadn’t talked in two weeks, ever since she’d taken the special prosecutor position and skipped town. He had been angry, believing that she was rebuffing him, and she had been just as angry then that he would ask her to give up this amazing opportunity.  
  
 _“I’m a selfish man, Evangeline. I want you, all of you, all of the time. You walk out that door, don’t bother coming back.”_  
  
His last words haunted her as she grabbed the keys to her rental car and zipped out of the room. Depositions could wait; briefs put off till tomorrow. For now, she was going to throw caution to the wind and do what she wanted for once, instead of what was expected of her.  
  
She drove for hours, music cranked up high to keep her from falling asleep, not that she would have. She was far too keyed up for that.  
  
She pulled up in front of RJ’s place, bolting from the car and running for the door, hoping he hadn’t gone and changed the locks on her. She remembered when he’d given her the key to his place. She’d been so touched by the gesture, knowing he really didn’t let people in like that.  
  
 _The keys worked!_ She walked into the house and undressed a bit at a time as she crept down the hall.  
  
Her blood hummed in her ears and her pussy was slick with need as she slipped off her panties, setting them on a chair in the hallway. Taking a quiet, steadying breath, she moved into his room.  
  
RJ was asleep – one long, powerful leg locked around the blankets. She slowly lowered herself onto the bed and knotted her fingers in his thick dreads. She kissed the column of his throat and he growled.  
  
He stirred as she kissed her way down his bare chest. _“Evangeline?_ What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“If I have to tell you, then I need to up my game.” Evangeline licked one of his nipples and he tensed. She looked deeply into his coal-black eyes. “I drove all night to get here, RJ… I had to see you.”  
  
“You seriously came all this way just to fuck me?”  
  
“I – I missed you, alright? I didn’t like the way we left things so-“ He cut off the rest of her sentence by giving her a hot, forceful kiss, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. He yanked her atop him and scraped a calloused finger over her mulberry tits.  
  
He might very well throw her out in the morning and her dignity and pride would surely take a huge hit for it, but for now, the night belonged to them.


End file.
